staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Stycznia 2002
TVP 1 06:30 Proszę o odpowiedź 06:45 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Zwierzęta świata; Górscy rywale cz.2; film dokumentalny 08:00 Leśne zwyczaje; Stołówka u Marcina 08:05 Mapeciątka; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:30 Teleranek 08:55 Leśne zwyczaje; Gdzie śpią zwierzęta 09:00 Wielka wyprawa Muppetów; film anim.prod.USA 09:45 Dzieci dzieciom 10:00 Tydzień 10:35 Marzenia do spełnienia; odc.14; serial prod. TVP 11:25 Od przedszkola do Opola 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Przyjaciele 12:55 Wiadomości 13:05 Dwadzieścia jeden; teleturniej stereo 13:40 Studio sport; Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich; Willingen /Niemcy/ 15:40 Stąd do wieczności; cz.4; serial prod.USA 16:25 Graj z Kuroniem 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Lokatorzy; Problemy małżeńskie; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Śmiechu warte 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Myszka Miki i przyjaciele 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Dalekie pawilony; Far Pavillions; 1984 film fab.prod.angielskiej; reż: Peter Duffel; wyk: Christopher Lee,Amy Irving 21:55 Czas na dokument; Prawdziwe psy; odc.2; telenowela dokumentalna Krzysztofa Langa i Patryka Vegi 22:25 Uczta kinomana; Cena nadziei; Last Dance; 1996 dramat społ.obycz.prod.USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Bruce Beresford; wyk: Sharon Stone,Rob Morrow,Ron Koslow 00:05 Sportowa Jedynka 00:25 Srebrne wesele czyli Piwnica pod Bananami 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Film dla niesłyszących: Pogranicze w ogniu (13/24) - serial sensacyjny Polska 1991 (dla niesłyszących) 07:55 Slowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 M jak miłość (40) - serial obyczajowy Polska 2001 09:45 Nie tylko dla komandosów - program wojskowy 10:10 Finał X WOŚP 10:45 Podroże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Karnawał ze smakiem - magazyn kulinarny 11:10 Panorama 11.20 Finał X WOŚP 11:45 Milość jest wspaniała - melodramat USA 1955 13:30 Panorama 13:35 Finał X WOŚP 14:00 Familiada- teleturniej 14:30 Zlotopolscy: Na górze prawie załatwione (384) - telenowela Polska 2001 15:00 Panorama 15:10 Finał X WOŚP 16:00 Na dobre i na złe: Dwa serce (86) - serial TVP 16:55 Finał X WOŚP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Finał X WOŚP 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport telegram 21:25 Prognoza pogody 21:30 Boża podszewka (5/15) - serial obyczajowy Polska 1997 22:30 Panorama 22:40 Finał X WOŚP 00:35 Kres niewinności - dramat USA 02:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Lublin 7.00 Madeline (7/15) - francuski serial przygodowy 7.30 Tęczowy domek (10/40) - serial rysunkowy 8.00 Nowina 8.05 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 9.00 Święty (34/35) - angielski serial fabularny 10.00 Samo niebo (2/3) - polski serial przygodowy 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica (14/26) - angielski serial przygodowy 10.55 Angela Anakonda (14/26) - serial przygodowy 11.20 Książki z górnej półki - książka tygodnia 11.30 Wojny, bitwy, żołnierze (12/25) - angielski serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.15 Dawniej i dziś 13.30 Z gruszki i z pietruszki - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Muzyczne prezenty - magazyn muzyczny 14.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 14.30 Człowiek i przyroda (12/26) - australijski serial dokumentalny 15.30 Klasztory polskie: Cystersi z podkrakowskiej mogiły - film dokumentalny 15.55 Jak cudne są wspomnienia (4/6) - polski serial fabularny 16.45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 17.15 Uśmiechnij się: Olek Grotowski i Małgorzata Zwierzchowska 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 18.20 To jest temat 18.35 Horror w wesołych bagniskach - polski film fabularny 20.00 Polska Liga Koszykówki: Idea Śląsk Wrocław – Noteć Inowrocław 21.00 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 22.00 Intrique - film fabularny 23.55 Jazz nocą - koncert 00.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Disco Polo Live 07:00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Magazyn religijny 08:00 Mumia Niania (4) - serial animowany 25min. 08:30 Batman dwadzieścia lat później (17) - serial animowany USA 2000 25min. 09:00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09:30 Power Rangers (156) - serial fantastyczny USA 1994 25min. 09:55 Disco Relax 11:00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (3) - serial komediowy USA 1999 25min. 11:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (106) - serial komediowy USA 2001 25min. 12:00 Świat zaginiony - film SF USA 1998 94min. 13:45 Largo (2) - serial sensacyjny Belgia 2000 47min. 14:40 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:10 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - serial dokumentalny USA 1999 15:35 Fundacja Polsat 15:45 Informacje 15:55 Prognoza pogody 16:05 Rodzina zastępcza: Koteczek (84) - serial komediowy Polska 1998 25min. 16:35 Pozdrowienia z Rosji - film sensacyjny W. Bryt. 1963 110min. 18:45 Informacje 19:00 Sport 19:05 Prognoza pogody 19:10 Rozbitkowie (20) - serial przygodowy Kanada/Niemcy 1999 45min. 20:00 Adam i Ewa (187) - serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 48min. 20:55 Zerwane więzi - talk show 21:30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie talk show) 21:55 Pocałunek śmierci - dramat kryminalny USA 1995 97min. 23:45 Magazyn sportowy 01:30 Muzyka na BIS 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:30 Telesklep 08:00 Inspektor Gadget (77/86) - serial animowany 25min. 08:25 Animaniacy (36/65) - serial animowany 25min. 08:50 Młodociany specjalista - film obyczajowy USA 1998 95min. 10:25 Od dziewiątej do piątej - komedia USA 1980 120min. 12:25 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13:20 Agent 14:30 Magiczna podróż do świata Harry'ego Pottera 14:55 Inteligent w armii - komedia obyczajowa USA 1994 135min. 17:15 Nauka jazdy - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 20:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20:45 Agent 22:00 Pod napięciem - talk show 22:30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23:00 Rajd Paryż - Dakar 23:10 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 23:45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 00:15 Wariatkowo - film obyczajowy USA 1999 115min. 02:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.00 Biały Kieł (powt.) 6.25 Czarny Królewicz (powt.) 6.55 Wszyscy za jednego - film dok. 7.25 Goryl atakuje (powt.) 9.00 Czarny Królewicz (29) - serial bryt. 9.30 Biały Kieł (29) - serial kanad. 10.00 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 2 - serial USA 10.30 Carmen - widowisko na lodzie 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 INFORmator prawny 12.45 INFORmator gospodarczy 13.00 A kuku - progr. rozrywkowy 13.30 Obieżyświat Dr Witt 14.00 Power Rangers - film USA, 1995 (92 min) 16.00 Troje z piekła rodem (4) - serial sens. USA 16.50 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 2 (10) -serial USA 17.20 Szczypta smaku (10) - serial kom. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.05 Jej cały świat (18) - serial kom. USA 18.35 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe 2 (5) - serial dok. (powt.) 19.30 Hoboczaki 20.00 Miesiąc miodowy w Las Vegas- kom. USA, 1992, reż. Andrew Bergman, wyk. James Caan (92 min) 21.50 Drogówka 22.20 Wokanda 22.50 Supergol 23.25 Anioł ciemności 2 (18) - serial sens. USA 0.20 Żebrak i złodzieje - film sens. hong., 1979(100 min) 2.20 Super VIP 2.50 Strefa P 3.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:25 M jak miłość; odc. 19; serial TVP 07:10 Słowo na niedzielę 07:15 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny; powt. 07:45 Od przedszkola do Opola; Alicja Majewska; powt. 08:20 Spotkania z tradycją; Rodzinne muzykowanie w Jaworzynce; program Magdaleny Makaruk 08:45 Gość Jedynki; powt. 08:55 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Chopinowscy interpretatorzy; Halina Czerny-Stefańska 09:20 Bajarz; odc. 7 /13/ - Trzy kruki; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:40 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Bohdan Tomaszewski cz. 2 10:10 X Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; powt. 10:40 Graj z Kuroniem; program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 11:10 Panorama 11:20 X Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 11:35 Piękno, pamięć, pietyzm; film dokumentalny Rafała Kalinowskiego 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; kolędy w wykonaniu śpiewaków operowych i operetkowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z Kościoła św. Michała Archanioła w Polkowicach 14:00 Panorama 14:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 348 - Wypędzony; telenowela TVP; powt. 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 349 - Sztywniak; telenowela TVP; powt. 15:00 Panorama 15:10 X Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 15:55 Antonio Vivaldi - Pory roku; "Zima" 16:05 Biografie; Paderewskiego życie po życiu cz.2; film dokumentalny Stefana Szlachtycza 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:30 X Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 18:10 M jak miłość; odc. 19; serial TVP; powt. 18:55 X Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 19:20 Dobranocka; Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 12 /13/ - Łakomczuch; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 19:55 X Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:27 Pogoda 21:30 Pestka; 1995 film fab. prod.polskiej (88'); reż: Krystyna Janda; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Dymna 22:55 X Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy 00:30 M jak miłość; odc. 19; serial TVP; powt. 01:15 Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 12 /13/ - Łakomczuch; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 02:00 Benefis Mikołaja Grabowskiego 03:00 Panorama 03:10 Sport-telegram; powt. 03:20 Pestka; 1995 film fab. prod.polskiej (88'); reż: Krystyna Janda; wyk: Krystyna Janda, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Dymna; powt. 04:50 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 05:20 Przeboje muzyki klasycznej; Menuhin dyryguje V Symfonią Beethovena 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07:00 Non possumus (2) - film dokumentalny Polska 2001 08:00 Skarb Templariuszy - poszukiwanie śladów w Kastylii - film dokumentalny Niemcy 1995 09:00 Karolina i przyjaciele (22) - serial animowany Francja 20min. 09:30 Historie biblijne: Daniel i lwy (6) - serial animowany 30min. 10:00 Ostatnia zima - dramat obyczajowy Kanada 1990 115min. 11:45 Jak się robi...? 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Hercules Poirot i znikająca pisarka - film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 13:20 Polak, katolik, obywatel - magazyn 13:50 Kuchnia polska - magazyn kulinarny 14:20 Kobiety mojego życia (37) - serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1995 45min. 15:10 Wizyta w domu Jerzego Zelnika 15:40 Rytm serca (2) - serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 45min. 16:30 Zdarzyło się jutro (37) - serial sensacyjny USA 1996 50min. 17:15 Wielki wyścig - komedia USA 1965 150min. 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:20 Sport, Pogoda 20:25 Detektyw w sutannie (19) - serial sensacyjny USA 1989 50min. 21:25 Piątka u Semki - program publicystyczny 22:00 Wizyta w domu Jerzego Zelnika 22:30 Widzialne i niewidzialne: Post - magazyn zjawisk niezwykłych 23:00 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7: Co wolno politykom - program publicystyczny 00:00 Hercules Poirot i znikająca pisarka - film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 01:00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 07:00 Teleshopping 08:00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Wilki morskie, Zwierzofraszki, Sylvan, Yaiba - legendarny samuraj - filmy animowane 10:20 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Hotel (10) - serial obyczajowy USA 1982 50min. 11:35 Czynnik PSI 3 (7) - serial SF Kanada 1998 45min. 12:25 Tashunga - Gwiazda Północy - film przygodowy USA 1995 90min. 13:55 Słoneczny patrol (31) - serial przygodowy USA 1989 50min. 14:45 Wilki u naszych drzwi - film przyrodniczy 15:45 Witajcie w Ameryce - komedia Niemcy 1996 91min. 17:20 Klaun (2) - serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1998 45min. 18:10 Cobra - oddział specjalny (2) - serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1996 45min. 19:00 Bez fikcji: Viagra - miłość na receptę - film dokumentalny 20:00 Patrol - film wojenny USA 1989 91min. 21:40 Morderca w moim domu - thriller USA 1996 85min. 23:10 Źródła pożądania - film erotyczny USA 1994 75min. 00:25 Cobra - oddział specjalny (2) - serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1996 45min. 01:15 Patrol - film wojenny USA 1989 91min. 02:45 Teleshopping Eurosport 08:30 Automobilizm: Rajd Total Dakar 2002 09:00 Saneczkarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Altenbergu 10:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w St. Moritz - 1 ślizg czwórek 11:00 Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie - 12,5 km kobiet 11:45 Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie - 15 km mężczyzn 12:00 Bobsleje: Zawody Pucharu Świata w St. Moritz - 2 ślizg czwórek 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Wengen - slalom do kombinacji - 2 przejazd 13:45 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w skokach w Willingen - K-120 15:30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w biegach w Novem Mesto - sztafeta kobiet i mężczyzn - (wydarzenia dnia) 16:30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w kombinacji norweskiej w Ramsau - bieg - (wydarzenia dnia) 17:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w kombinacji norweskiej w Ramsau - skoki 18:30 Eurosportnews - wiadomości 19:30 Piłka nożna: Turniej Antalya Cup 2002 - finał 21:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Saalbach - skalom kobiet do kombinacji - (wydarzenia dnia) 22:00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w skokach w Willingen - K-120 - (wydarzenia dnia) 22:30 Automobilizm: Rajd Total Dakar 2002 - (wydarzenia dnia) 23:00 Eurosportnews - wiadomości 23:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 23:45 Saneczkarstwo: Mistrzostwa Europy w Altenbergu 00:45 Automobilizm: Rajd Total Dakar 2002 - (wydarzenia dnia) 01:15 Eurosportnews - wiadomości 01:30 Zakończenie programu Canal+ 07:00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08:00 Teletubbies 11 - serial animowany 08:25 Wycieczki przyrodnicze - film przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 1999 08:55 Zapach kobiety - dramat obyczajowy USA 1992 149min. 11:25 Deser: Czerwone BMW - film krótkometrażowy 11:50 Nawiedzony. Niektóre domy rodzą się złe - horror USA 1999 107min. 13:40 W matni - dramat sensacyjny USA 1999 96min. 15:20 Podzielony dom - film obyczajowy USA 2000 96min. 17:00 Austin Powers: Szpieg, który nie umiera nigdy - komedia USA 1999 91 min. 18:35 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:30 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy USA 25min. 19:55 Nie przegap 20:00 Pitch Black - film SF Australia 2000 129min. 21:45 Prochy Angeli - dramat obyczajowy Irlandia/USA 1999 139min. 00:10 Drogi Fldelu... - Opowieść Marity - film dokumentalny Niemcy 2000 01:45 Czerwoni - film obyczajowy USA 1981 186min. 04:55 Manga Macross Plus - serial animowany dla dorosłych 39min. Hallmark 7:00 Letnia burza - film obycz. USA 9:00 Drzewo życzeń - film obycz. USA 11:00 Maria, matka Jezusa - dramat obycz. USA 13:00 Ukryta prawda - film sens. USA 15:00 Katts i pies - serial 16:00 Drzewo życzeń - film obycz. USA 18:00 Christy: Po- wrót do Cutter Gap - film obycz. USA 20:00 Dr Quinn (1,2) - serial obycz. USA 22:00 Skradzione dziecko - thriller USA 0:00 Dr Quinn (1,2)- se- rial obycz. USA 2:00 Katts i pies - se- rial 3:00 Skradzione dziec- ko - thriller USA 5:00 Po wstrząsie - dramat katastro- ficzny USA Ale Kino! 8.00 Wilcze echa - film przygodowy prod. polskiej 9.40 Kim jest tatuś? - komedia prod. angielskiej 11.25 Irlandczyk - film obyczajowy prod. australijskiej 13.10 W kleszczach lęku - thriller prod. angielsko- amerykańskiej 14.45 Dokument: Andy Garcia 15.40 Film krótkometrażo wy: Nie jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku 15.55 Wszyscy mów kocham cię - mu- sical prod. USA 17.35 Hrabina Gosie - film historyczny prod. polskiej 20.00 Wytrawne ale! Między złem a głębokim błękitnym oceanem - film obyczajowy prod. belgijsko-francuskiej 21.30 Zbrodnia nie ukarana - komedia prod. angielsko-amerykańskiej 23.00 Dokument: Marlon Brando 23.50 Z przymrużeniem oka - komediodramat 1.35 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 9.00 Planeta Oceanów 9.55 Discovery dla dzieci: Odpadki 10:20 Dziwni sąsiedzi 10.50 Antony'ego Henna opo- wieści o roślinach 11.15 Wyczarowane z drewna 11.45 Samolot doskonały: Ude- rzenie z powietrza 12.40 Spór o Titanica 13.30 Wewnątrz Titanica 14.25 Urodzeni geniusze 15.15 Na diecie 16.10 Niewyja- śnione tajemnice: duchy i tajemnice miejsc świętych 17.05 Wielkie ucieczki: Ciągle w ruchu 18.00 Łowca krokodyli: Najnie- bezpieczniejsze węże Ame- ryki 19.00 Na szlaku z Jef- fem Corwinem: Kraina Kobry 20.00 Wysypisko: Ciągniki 21.00 Gry hazar- dowe: Jak wygrać 22.00 Gry hazardowe: Pokonać przeciwnika 23.00 Poker 0.00 W pogoni za pięknem: Kuszenie 1.00 Wszystko, co chcieliby- ście wiedzieć o seksie 2.00 Tropem mordercy: Syn Sama 3.00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14:00 Zachmurzony raj (Oblako raj) - komedia, Rosja 1991, reż. Nikołaj Dostal, wyk. Andriej Zigalow, Siergiej Batałow, Irina Rozanowa, Ałła Kliuka, (90 min.) 15:30 Anioły w piekle (Hell Raiders) - dramat, USA 1968, reż. Larry Buchanan, wyk. John Agar, Richard Webb, Joan Huntington, (90 min.) 17:00 Hennessy (Hennessy) - thriller, W.Bryt. 1974, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Rod Steiger, Lee Remick, Trevor Howard, Richard Johnson, (120 min.) 19:00 Wspomnienie z Herkulesfurdo (Herkulesfurdoi emlek) - dramat, Węgry 1976, reż. Pau Sandor, wyk. Endre Holman, Erzsebet Kutvolgyi, Ildiko Pecsi, Sandor Szabo, (120 min.) 21:00 Jankesi (Yanks) - dramat wojenny, Niemcy/ Wielka Brytania/ USA, 1979, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Richard Gere, Lisa Eichhorn, Vanessa Redgrave, William Devane (140 min.) 23:30 Nadchodzą panny młode (The Brides Are Coming) - dramat, Jugosławia 1978, reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Milka Kokotovic-Podrug, Miodrag Krstovic, Bogdan Diklic, Tatjana Poberznik 1:00 Ja, Klaudiusz (I Claudius) - serial historyczny, W.Bryt. 1976, reż. Herbert Wise, wyk. Derek Jacobi, Sian Phillips, John Hurt, Brian Blessed, (60 min.) Reality TV 06.00 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 06.25 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 06.45 Tajemnice (Mysteries) (25 min.) 07.15 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 07.45 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 08.35 Zawodowcy: Piraci na fali (The Professionals) (50 min.) 09.30 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 09.55 Amerykańscy stróże prawa: Szeryf stanowy (US Marshals: Hunters and Protectors) (50 min.) 10.45 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 11.05 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 11.30 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 11.55 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 12.15 Tajemnice (Mysteries) (25 min.) 12.45 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (30 min.) 13.15 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.05 Zawodowcy: Piraci na fali (The Professionals) (50 min.) 15.00 Niezwykłe filmy z wakacji (Outrageous Vacation Videos) (25 min.) 15.25 Amerykańscy stróże prawa: Szeryf stanowy (US Marshals: Hunters and Protectors) (50 min.) 16.15 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 16.35 Mówi Alex Paen (Emergency with Alex Paen) (20 min.) 17.00 Wyzwania losu (I Dare You) (45 min.) 17.50 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 18.20 Fabryka snów (Dream Factory) (30 min.) 18.50 Poszukiwania modelki (Search for a Supermodel) (50 min.) 19.40 Katastrofy stulecia: Gniew natury (Disasters of the Century) (55 min.) 20.35 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (20 min.) 21.00 Dzisiejsze czasy: Pełnia ich życia (Modern Times: Times of Their Lives) (50 min.) 21.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 22.15 Z lotu ptaka: Niebezpieczne akcje ratownicze (Sky Action Video) (50 min.) 23.15 Wyzwania losu (I Dare You) (45 min.) 24.05 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 24.35 Fabryka snów (Dream Factory) (30 min.) 01.05 Poszukiwania modelki (Search for a Supermodel) (50 min.) 01.55 Katastrofy stulecia: Gniew natury (Disasters of the Century) (55 min.) 02.50 Zadziwiający ludzie (Amazing People) (20 min.) 03.15 Dzisiejsze czasy: Pełnia ich życia (Modern Times: Times of Their Lives) (50 min.) 04.05 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 04.30 Z lotu ptaka: Niebezpieczne akcje ratownicze (Sky Action Video) (50 min.)